thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150301190401/@comment-24481972-20150306023722
"Just go to sleep already," I try to persuade. "It's not going anywhere." "Never!" Anthony denies. "Besides, I'm just one firewall away from getting all their deep info." He's been at this for eight hours straight now. Everyone's been complaining about how loud he is with the keyboard clacking and the computer's often 'blipping' sounds. I can't really blame them when it's freaking three o' clock. "Wait, did you say 'deep info'?" I ask. "Like, did you already uncover information that isn't so deep?" "Well, yeah," He answers. "Here, I'll pull it up." He remotely accesses one of the projectors and whirs it around to face the only blank wall in this room. It comes up as an exact capture of the desktop Anthony's on, showing all the files he downloaded from Quantum's system. "Go there," I say, pointing at the wall. "The file under 'Recruits'." He no longer needs to look at the computer screen so he moves the mouse around with his mutation while looking at the projection. When he opens it, a slideshow of mutant headshots begin playing. The first one is a guy 'Jacob'. Crash walks in just in time. He probably already heard everything so that may be the reason he doesn't ask any questions and leans on a wall. "'Bone control', huh? That's pretty metal," He compliments. "Go to the next one." The next one has us both gasping in shock. "Gah, what the hell?!" Crash responds to the picture. It's a man, or maybe a demon. His name is 'Will Beecher' though I see his codename is 'Diablo'. Very suiting. His mutation clearly shows, though all of the applications to his ability are currently unkown. I immediately take an interest. "Yo, that dude looks like he got shat on by God, deep-fired by Satan, then came back to Earth. There goes my plans for sleeping." "Anthony, save 'Diablo's' file to the cloud." I order. "Done," He replies. "Oh, also, Sora, I think I found your equivalent." "And what do you mean by that?" I ask. He skips a few other people before getting to someone who goes by the name of "Kat". "Well, hello there." Crash responds, getting off the wall and starting to move closer to the projection. "Whoa, Tony's right. This chick controls fire. And if you control ice... Dude, you'd get your ass handed to you!" "Shut up," I say. "Hey, go to the 'Wanted' file." "Oh, yeah. About that..." Anthony trails off. "Here, let me just show you." He opens up the file which starts displaying street pictures of mutants with rather interesting abilities. He skips down to number seven and then waits for the intel to load. I feel like punching a wall when I see the face of the seventh wanted man. Me. "Sora, that's you right?" Crash asks. "So why is your name under 'Kazuo, Sakurai'?" I hesitate to answer him but I realize I'm not going to get anywhere by not saying anything. "That's my real name."